


Светлое море

by mciron2013



Series: Светлое море [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Автор еще раз спасает Вернера и проверяет, насколько он живучий.
Series: Светлое море [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889041





	Светлое море

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ВТФ-15 от команды ВМФ ОЭ.  
> Бета AXEL F.  
> Также над фанфиком работала Изумка.

_— Дольше, чем необходимо, мы здесь оставаться не будем. Пленных забираем с собой, — командует Вальдес, — а Бермессера..._  
_Корабль пойдёт ко дну, но топить в море такую мерзость, как дорогой Вернер, Бешеному не хочется. Море на такое может обидеться, и будет абсолютно право. Но тащить эту мразь на своё любимое судно ещё противнее._  
_— Связать, посадить в шлюпку и пусть плывёт куда-нибудь... один, — заканчивает вице-адмирал свою мысль._  
_Для такого труса наказание, пожалуй, будет подходящее. Если не сдохнет от страха, умрёт от жажды, а это достаточно страшная смерть..._  
Лейтенант Чижик. Молчание ветчины  
tichiy-omut.diary.ru/p167126192.htm  
Странно, но Руппи почти не запомнил казнь, как будто всё происходящее заволок милосердный туман. Ему не нужно было такого милосердия — чтобы почти не помнить о том, как именно свершилась месть.  
Болела голова, а сам он слишком устал для того, чтобы думать о чём-то другом, кроме этого. Даже о том, куда вдруг подевался Кальдмеер. Впрочем, кажется, даже Вальдесу не было до этого дела. Он улыбался белозубо и нестрашно, не так, как несколько часов назад. Его гнев схлынул до поры до времени, чего Руппи не мог сказать о себе.  
— Отпустили, — произнёс он, бессмысленно уперевшись взглядом в собственное отражение в боку бутыли, которая была заботливо выставлена хозяином на стол в капитанской каюте.  
— Не отпустил, дорогой родич кесаря, вовсе не отпустил, — тут же став снова серьёзным, поправил Вальдес. — Впрочем, вы вряд ли поймёте, и не сказал бы, что это понимание вам нужно. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Он перегнулся через стол, выхватил бутыль из-под носа у Руппи и принялся разливать вино по бокалам.  
Руппи потёр ноющие виски и заметил, как быстро и внимательно взглянул на него Вальдес.  
— Я почти ничего не помню, — признался он.  
— Это бывает, — живо откликнулся Бешеный. Вино качнулось в бокалах, едва не выплеснувшись через край, и Руппи едва удержал свой.  
— Проклятая качка, — едва не выругался он. Становилось всё неуютнее. Нужно было найти Кальдмеера, но зачем, он едва смог бы объяснить.  
— Выпьем же, — предложил Вальдес, рассматривая свой бокал на свет свечей. — За что же мы с вами выпьем?  
— За то, чтобы вновь упокоенные как можно быстрее добрались до Заката, — выплюнул Руппи. Он попытался припомнить подробности, которым не мог не быть свидетелем, и снова ничего не получилось. Нервное напряжение оказалось губительным для памяти.  
— И за то, чтобы дорогой Вернер немного задержался на пути к нему, — рассмеялся Вальдес.  
Вино ощутимо горчило и неожиданно сразу развязало язык.  
— У меня есть причины опасаться, — брякнул Руппи и тут же обругал себя. Будущему кесарю не пристало опасаться, и тем более не пристало сообщать об этом фрошерам. Впрочем, Вальдес не был ему врагом.  
— Чего же? — поинтересовался тот, доверительно понизив голос. Руппи не был уверен, что он не насмехается, но решил идти до конца.  
— Того, что упомянутые господа вдруг решат отомстить… — произнёс он и понял, что это глупость. Если бы на Изломе все мертвецы восставали, чтобы отомстить за свою смерть, то мир давно бы не существовал.  
— Сомневаюсь в их храбрости, — серьёзно ответил ему Вальдес и подлил ещё вина. — К тому же, мстить за то, что им самим отомстили, — это как-то слишком запутанно, не находите?  
— Я ничего не помню, — не отвечая, признался Руппи. Одно признание низалось на другое, словно звенья якорной цепи, и от каждого звена пахло сыростью. — Мы точно их…  
Вальдес помолчал, медленно поворачивая на пальце свой перстень, и Руппи успел испугаться, что сходит с ума.  
— Господин родич кесаря, — нараспев начал Вальдес, — я клянусь вам добрым именем моей тётушки, что мы повесили всех, кто этого заслуживал, а любезного Бе-Ме высадили в самую плохонькую и ненужную шлюпку, так что в этом отношении вы можете быть покойны. Когда я говорил, что море рассудит, я не преувеличивал. Если же вы сомневаетесь в собственной памяти, то единственное, что я могу вам предложить, так это пойти и отдохнуть хорошенько, а утром вы будете в полном порядке.  
Руппи поднялся, встревожился, что его сейчас поведёт, но обошлось.  
Нет никаких оживших мертвецов, а «Верная Звезда» со своим страшным грузом идёт на север. Зло возвращается туда, откуда явилось.  
Он залпом допил оставшееся в бокале вино и вышел. Нужно было найти Кальдмеера.  
Как только закрылась дверь, Вальдес хмыкнул, встревоженно всмотрелся в своё отражение и потёр виски, как будто силясь что-то припомнить.  
* * *  
Закат догорел, и вместо прохлады летнего моря накатывал смертный холод. Очертания парусов давно скрылись на потемневшем горизонте, но Вернер фок Бермессер всё ещё вглядывался в темноту, не замечая, что судорожно обхватил собственные плечи и дрожит с каждой минутой сильнее. Он бы с удовольствием признал всё произошедшее сном и с удовольствием проснулся бы от кошмара, в котором оказался один и безо всего посреди моря, к которому и раньше относился с плохо скрываемым пренебрежением и опаской.  
Только теперь, по истечении пары часов, которые он провёл в шлюпке, едва ощущая себя живым, к нему постепенно возвращалось понимание того, что произошло. Ещё утром он был полон присущей ему самоуверенности, а сейчас его шлюпку качало ненавистное море, над головой расцветали созвездия, и не было ни пресной воды, ни еды, ни даже оружия, чтобы умереть быстро и без мучений. Впрочем, Бермессер знал, что никогда не совершит самоубийство. Было нечто, что пока что не давало ему впасть в панику, — надежда на то, что злоключения быстро закончатся, его подберёт какой-нибудь корабль, он вернётся в Дриксен и отомстит Вальдесу. О, как он ему отомстит! За вероломный захват «Верной Звезды», за смерть офицеров, за сказочную удачливость, за победу в Хексбергской битве… да мало ли за что!  
Время тянулось медленно, не приходилось ждать спасения раньше утра. Бермессер медленно провёл руками по плечам: ночами в море было холодно, несмотря на летнее время. О том, чтобы поспать, не могло быть и речи. Невысокие волны шли одна за другой, поднимая шлюпку и раз за разом сбрасывая её со своих спин, отчего у Бермессера каждый раз замирало сердце. Одно дело — переживать качку на корабле с высокими бортами, в удобной адмиральской каюте, а другое — ежеминутно вцепляться в скользкий борт и чувствовать, как холодная вода лижет пальцы, словно примериваясь. Словно издеваясь или, что вернее, желая продлить его мучения, его не оставили без вёсел, и он знал, что скоро наверняка придётся грести. Ему, высокородному дворянину и другу самого принца, придётся сидеть на вёслах, как простому матросу. Но он знал, что иначе умрёт.  
Он не должен был умереть так. Он вообще не должен был умереть. Осознание того, что это ложь и он вполне может умереть прямо сейчас, едва только налетит ветер посильнее и волна повыше, холодом пробегало по позвоночнику. Долго он в воде не продержится. Словно очнувшись от своего оцепенения, Бермессер бросился сдирать с себя камзол, опасаясь, что намокшая одежда быстрее утянет его ко дну; пальцы наткнулись на крючки, и на секунду он задумался, нельзя ли с их помощью что-нибудь с собой сделать, например, отодрать от ткани, разогнуть и распороть себе вены. Мысль была ужасна, и чтобы немного успокоиться, он несколько раз провёл пальцами по тонким аристократическим запястьям. Прикосновение вправду немного успокоило, вернув его в действительность и убедив, что он ещё жив и не сошёл с ума. Когда-то он гордился тем, что даже в сорок лет не одряхлел, не покрыт бессчётным количеством шрамов, что его всё ещё считают красивым и что принцесса Гудрун не так уж часто засыпает в одиночестве.  
Теперь больше не будет.  
Бермессер до красных точек в глазах вглядывался в темноту, но ничего не видел. Волны мерно поднимали шлюпку и с небрежностью бросали вниз. Пока что она не зарывалась носом и не зачерпывала воду, но это только пока. По ночам часто приходит непогода, ночью легко наткнуться на риф и разбиться. Много ли надо шлюпке? Однажды Бермессер видел утопленника, которого ударило головой о скалу. Его ещё долго преследовало видение расколотого черепа, из которого вымыло мозг, как бы он ни старался забыть это. Как бы он ни старался оградить себя от всего, что подбрасывало ему море на таком гладком пути к вершинам и званию адмирала цур зее. Изломанные распухшие тела, разбросанные на берегу. Тяжкий запах крови и гниющего мяса, от которого не спасали надушенный кружевной платок и воспоминания о нежных ручках той, которая заботливо вышивала на нём вычурную монограмму.  
Море было врагом, считать промежутки времени между каждым разом, когда шлюпку подбрасывало на гребень волны, становилось невыносимо, и, не разжимая заледеневших рук и продолжая цепляться за борта, Бермессер поднял голову наверх, надеясь хотя бы по созвездиям определить, где находится. Странно, но звёзды показались чужими. Они как будто то и дело меняли своё местоположение, мешая сосредоточиться и извлечь из памяти всё, что волей-неволей запомнил. Ведь будущий адмирал цур зее не обязан уметь ориентироваться по звёздам, рядом с ним всегда будет человек, который сделает это за него. А экзамены на чин лейтенанта или капитана сдают простолюдины вроде Кальдмеера или Бюнцев. Перед благородными же дворянами всегда открыты все двери.  
Бермессер сморгнул слёзы, выступившие от холодного ветра, не в силах оторвать руку от борта и вытереть их кулаком. Отчаяние захлёстывало его, как те волны, что то и дело швыряли противные солёные брызги ему в лицо, но он запретил себе впадать в панику. Выжил же он при дворе, где все друг другу враги. Выжил уже однажды, провалившись на озере под лёд. Выжил в когтях медведя когда-то много лет назад, хотя мог и не отделаться отметинами когтей на спине. Юный идиот, не ценивший свою жизнь, решил повторить подвиги предков и едва спасся. Поумнев, выбрал флот, невзирая на грозящие неудобства, Фридриху был нужен свой человек на флоте, крабья тёща его раздери! Теперь по его вине верный соратник погибает среди тёмного и неприветливого моря.  
Море он не любил, оно платило ему взаимностью. Море, про которое говорили, что оно отличается непосредственностью и переменчивостью, любило Вальдеса и иже с ним. Как будто неуправляемая и страшная масса воды могла иметь душу и характер!  
Шлюпка подлетела особенно высоко и замерла на одну жуткую секунду перед тем, как упасть обратно, и Бермессер не сдержал испуганного крика. Раньше он молчал, даже не пробовал умолять о пощаде, пока его сталкивали в эту посудину, слишком силён был ужас, который его парализовал, но теперь вокруг никого не было, и никто не мог стать свидетелем его позора. Хотя куда уже позорнее…  
Ветер усиливался, набежали тёмные облака, начался дождь. Бермессер некоторое время пытался решить, что лучше: отцепиться и в случае чего вывалиться за борт или продолжать трястись от холода. Потом холод победил, и он, корчась, засунул руки под мышки, пытаясь отогреть. Накатывало искушение лечь между скамьями на дно шлюпки, но под ногами уже захлюпала вода, и он отказался от этой идеи.  
Время тянулось мучительно. Пытаясь согреть ладони дыханием, Бермессер сжимался в жалкий дрожащий и мокрый комок, который никак не мог быть блистательным графом и адмиралом цур зее. Звёзды в просветах между облаками по-прежнему не собирались показывать ничего путного, словно издевались над ним. Бермессер очень не любил, когда над ним издевались, обидчик в этом случае получал по заслугам. Но звёзды были холодными, парили в своей недосягаемой вышине и, похоже, даже не замечали его. Вся надежда оставалась только на утро. В своём нынешнем положении Бермессер мог думать только о том, что на рассвете он увидит неподалёку паруса какого-то корабля. Это просто обязано было произойти, оставалось только дождаться утра. И разумеется, это будет не его изуродованная и осквернённая «Верная Звезда» и не «Астэра» проклятого Вальдеса. С чего бы им снова столкнуться на безбрежных просторах, когда оба корабля давно разошлись, а его бессмысленно мотает по волнам в этой жалкой скорлупке?  
Заскрипев зубами, он схватился за вёсла, понимая, что ещё немного — и шлюпку начнёт разворачивать боком к волне, а это значило неминуемую гибель. Вёсла сначала не желали поддаваться; Бермессер не очень понимал, как правильно грести, и потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы воскресить в памяти слаженные движения матросов. Вёсла были слишком тяжелы для его рук, но вскоре он, пожалуй, даже приноровился.  
Волны накатывали одна за другой, шумели, шипели в темноте, ворочались рядом со шлюпкой, словно спины каких-то чудовищных рыб. Через несколько часов Бермессер устал бояться. Он не хотел умирать, но у всякого ужаса должен быть предел. Когда горизонт начал светлеть, он чувствовал только мучительную усталость. Ноги замёрзли так, что он их почти не чувствовал. Кто бы думал, что и летом в Устричном море может быть так холодно. В каюте этого никогда не ощущалось…  
Облака откатились куда-то в сторону, созвездия в преддверии рассвета гасли одно за другим, последним сдался Всадник, который долго не хотел таять в западной части неба. Из-за горизонта показался круглый край солнца, похожий на край только что отлитой золотой монеты. Бросив вёсла, Бермессер щурился на него, непроизвольно облизывая искусанные губы. Солнце значило спасение, значило, что он будет жить дальше. Несмотря на то, что вчера умерли те, кому он доверял, он сам будет жить. От этой мысли даже как будто стало немного теплее. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, куда грести. Дриксен была на востоке. Он отогнал от себя подленькую мысль, что за ночь его могло слишком далеко отнести южнее и тогда он наткнётся только на марикьярских головорезов, которые обнаглели, лишив Дриксен Западного флота.  
Спину он уже не чувствовал, руки словно жгло огнём. Бермессер мог часами сидеть в засаде на крупного зверя или несколько часов без остановки бежать на лыжах, таща пистолеты и мешок со всем необходимым на охоте, но гребля оказалась для него непосильным занятием, даже когда нужно было выживать. Охота считалась благородным занятием, она вызывала в нём азарт, а сейчас он чувствовал только усталость, боль и отчаяние.  
Облака, которые громоздились посередине неба, стали медленно дрейфовать подальше от обжигающих лучей. Вскоре на солнце нельзя было смотреть. Бермессер потёр глаза рукой с белёсым налётом морской соли между пальцами и со взбухшими водянистыми мозолями, а потом внимательно осмотрелся кругом, даже осмелился привстать, когда шлюпка взмывала на очередной гребень. Неспокойное море уже не так пугало его, но все же он едва не упал, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Несколько минут он смотрел то в одну сторону, то на всякий случай в другую, щурился, снова тёр глаза. Горизонт был пуст.  
Облака сместились на запад, солнце выкатилось целиком, становилось теплее, но Бермессера это не слишком обрадовало. К счастью, шлюпка не была дырявой, иначе за ночь в ней давно открылась бы течь и он бы утонул, но на дне была вода. Бездумно он начал вычерпывать её ладонями, не в силах пока грести. Наклоняться и разгибаться каждый раз было больно, ломило усталую спину, и он вскоре прекратил бессмысленное занятие, к тому же защипало израненные руки.  
Тем не менее, вода нервировала его, приходилось широко расставлять ноги, чтобы не попасть в лужу, и наконец Бермессер сдался. Всё равно же никто не видит, как проклятое море постепенно заставляет его терять приличествующий облик. Он стащил левый сапог и не удержался, с минуту отогревал в ладонях окоченевшую ступню. Сидеть, закинув на скамью босую ногу, было неудобно, но щегольской сапог вполне сгодился на роль черпака. Со злостью выплёскивая воду за борт, Бермессер сам не заметил, как непроизвольно прошипел:  
— Ну мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого!  
Он должен был выжить и отомстить.  
* * *  
Когда с водой было покончено, Бермессер брезгливо отряхнул сапог и бросил его на дно шлюпки, чтобы он просох. Сидеть в одном сапоге было глупо, и он сбросил и второй.  
Море успокаивалось, становилось обманчиво прозрачным и ласковым. Осторожно наклонившись над бортом, Бермессер уверился, что в зеленоватых глубинах таится смерть, и забрался на лавку с ногами. Шлюпку уже не так качало на волнах, и он, решив, что можно больше не хвататься за всё, что подворачивается под руку, занялся тщательной ревизией вещей, которые при нём имелись.  
Два сапога, которые уже зарекомендовали себя как черпаки. Одежда, в которой не было ничего особенного, что могло бы как-то помочь: чулки, штаны, панталоны, рубаха, кушак, камзол, любимый кружевной шарфик. Из украшений, до которых он всегда был охоч, только топазовые серьги и фамильный перстень. В карманах — ничего, ни галеты, ни даже хлебной крошки. Бермессер был чистюлей, да ему и не пришло бы в голову рассовывать еду по карманам. Если бы он знал заранее… При мысли о белых галетах его чуть не затошнило от голода. Поужинать он тогда так и не успел, а уже было время завтрака. Впрочем, лучше сидеть в лодке, которую гоняют волны и ветер, голодным, но живым, чем болтаться на рее вместе с остальными офицерами.  
Он обхватил виски, пытаясь отогнать дурные мысли, в ярости содрал с волос сползший чёрный бант и швырнул на дно шлюпки. Говард был верным другом и умелым капитаном, за что и поплатился. Пусть его душа упокоится… где-нибудь там.  
Бермессер зарылся пальцами в волосы и так и просидел неведомо сколько времени. Потом снова с трудом поднялся и стал осматриваться. Глаза болели от бессонной ночи. Горизонт был пуст, ни земли, ни корабля. Проклятое море, проклятый Вальдес! Он прилёг на скамью, для надёжности уперевшись ногами в борт по обе стороны от неё, и сам не заметил, как мерное покачивание и плеск волн убаюкали его.  
Он проснулся от того, что теперь болело ещё и лицо, и ещё не до конца придя в себя, приложил ладонь к пылающим щекам. Солнце стояло высоко и палило совсем по-летнему, от обжигающих лучей не спасала и морская прохлада. Взвыв, Бермессер перевернулся, едва не опрокинув шлюпку, содрал с шеи шарфик, окунул в воду и обтёр обожжённое лицо и кисти рук. Стало ещё хуже.  
На небе не было ни облачка, как обычно и бывало в месяц Летних Волн. Бермессер осмотрелся вокруг, не понимая, что заставило его встревожиться, а потом даже вскочил от внезапного страха: на море стоял полный штиль.  
Неизвестно, сколько он простоял на одном месте, без шансов подобным образом ни встретить корабль, ни наткнуться на какой-нибудь клочок суши. Бермессер схватился за вёсла, но тут же застонал и бросил их: спина упорно не желала сгибаться и разгибаться, одна из набитых мозолей лопнула, по руке потёк прозрачный гной или что-то похожее.  
— Месть, — вслух напомнил себе Бермессер. И пусть Вальдес однажды рехнётся, увидев его живым. Только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как закрываются глаза заклятого врага, нужно было выжить.  
Задрав голову, Бермессер попробовал определить стороны света и не преуспел: беспощадное солнце стояло высоко над горизонтом. Он попробовал заметить его положение и, испуганный и обозлённый, не смог больше сидеть без дела. Скинув сапоги, он стащил чулки и кое-как обернул ими ручки вёсел. Грести стало полегче. Он старался не спешить, не желая надрываться и втайне боясь, что гребёт не в ту сторону. Вскоре спина немного разработалась, зато по всему телу выступил пот. Бермессер знал, что это значит: от усилий тело теряет влагу, которую неоткуда больше взять. Он решил отдохнуть и на всякий случай накрыл голову камзолом, чтобы не заработать солнечный удар. И так уже по лицу словно ползали кусачие муравьи. Ещё несколько раз Бермессер прикладывал к лицу мокрый шарф, и солёная морская вода затекала в глаза, отдельные капли попадали в рот. Он пробовал выжимать шарф, но вода жгла и разъедала мозоли и пришлось выбрать из двух зол меньшее.  
Осмелев, он начал рассматривать всё вокруг не только потому, что искал спасения. Оказалось, что море, грозящее ему смертью, на самом деле было полно жизни. Рядом с бортом плюхнула хвостом небольшая рыбка, и можно было быть уверенным, что под лодкой промелькивает полчище таких рыбок. Откуда-то издалека донёсся пронзительный крик, и Бермессер, занятый высматриванием в воде предполагаемой добычи, вздрогнул. В видах морских птиц он не слишком торопился разбираться, тем более не различал их по крику, галдят у берега и пусть галдят, но теперь он остро об этом пожалел. Если это чайка, то он спасён, берег где-то близко, можно и попробовать догрести, а если альбатрос или поморник, то крик никак ему не поможет. Чёрная точка пролетела по небу и скрылась с глаз. На всякий случай Бермессер снова взялся за вёсла, потом опять бросил.  
Солнце, казалось, и не собиралось никуда сдвигаться, чтобы указать ему направление движения. Всматриваясь в зелёные глубины, Бермессер постепенно расставался с ужасом. Просто так бывает, что мало кто долго выдерживает в открытом море без воды и еды. Море здесь ни при чём, оно не хочет убить специально, как оно может хотеть, это же просто масса воды, а Вальдес — безумный фантазёр, выдумал какой-то суд моря, а проще говоря, прикрыл свою низость красивыми словами. Впрочем, это не он сейчас болтается в шлюпке по волнам и не впал в отчаяние только из-за жажды мести.  
Солнце упорно торчало справа по курсу, и Бермессер попробовал мыслить логически.  
— Будем надеяться, что это корыто не развернуло, пока я спал, — заговорил он сам с собой и поразился тому, как дико прозвучал его голос среди морского простора, который сам едва слышно плескал и шипел. — Тогда Дриксен находится впереди. Из Метхенберга «Верная Звезда» вышла второго числа Летних Волн и патрулировала прибрежные воды, не отходя от берегов далее, чем на три дня пути при попутном ветре. Из этого следует, что…  
Бермессер примолк. По всему выходило, что он не может с точностью сказать, за какое время море его доконает. Он слышал о случаях, когда люди, потерпевшие кораблекрушение, могли продержаться до прихода помощи и неделю, и знал, что можно сгореть за сутки с небольшим.  
Он тихо выругался себе под нос. Дело было во времени. День он уже продержался, но насколько продвинулся к суше? Схватившись за вёсла, он грёб до тех пор, пока перед глазами не запрыгали красные круги. К этому времени солнце уже явственно изменило своё положение и начало светить ему в лицо, значит, всё было правильно, он грёб на восток. Ошибки он бы не вынес.  
— Значит, я не такой тупой и трус, как вы все думали, — прошипел Бермессер с такой ненавистью, как будто все его враги находились здесь, а потом, морщась, задул на израненные руки. Вслед за этим он по очереди принял на лавке несколько поз, которые в великосветском обществе точно были бы расценены как неприличные, но сейчас, когда у него болела каждая мышца, ему не было до этого никакого дела.  
Наступать босыми ногами на дно шлюпки было странно, дерево непривычно щекотало босые ступни. Расхрабрившись, Бермессер перекинул ногу через борт и, стараясь не опрокинуть лодку, достал пальцами до воды. Хоть какое-то облегчение. Неподалёку из воды снова выскочила рыбка, и он задумался. К своему бедственному положению он уже немного привык и рассчитал, что должен продержаться три дня. Это вселяло надежду и некоторую уверенность. С другой стороны, он так же надеялся на утро, а утром не появилось ни одного корабля. Что если его вынужденное путешествие серьёзно затянется?  
Нужно было ловить рыбу, чтобы немного подкрепиться. Рыба бывает очень сочной, и не страшно, что придётся есть её сырой. Когда спасётся, он просто никому не станет об этом рассказывать. При мысли о еде, пусть это и должна была стать сырая скользкая рыбья плоть, во рту у него появилась густая слюна. Сглотнув её, Бермессер испытал досаду, граничащую с отчаянием. Внизу, под днищем лодки, кишела жизнь. Там была и рыба, и моллюски, и другие гады, которые годились в пищу, но не мог же он просто опустить руку в воду и вытащить добычу! На всякий случай он так и сделал: вдруг какая-то глупая рыба решит проверить, что это такое, но ему быстро стало неуютно и он вспомнил, что у некоторых рыб преострые зубы. Кто знает, какая из них решит поживиться его пальцами?  
Рыбу ловили либо сетью, либо на наживку. Если у него и было что-то, похожее на сеть, так это кружевной шарфик и кружевные манжеты рубашки. Чтобы ловить на наживку, нужна бечева, крючки и наживка, это минимум. Наживки не было.  
Бермессер подобрал завязанную бантом ленту и распустил. Её длина равнялась двум его локтям, и этого было мало. Он вытащил подвязки из чулок и принялся бездумно связывать их вместе. Затем наступил черёд шнуровки штанов и рубашки. Получившаяся верёвка равнялась его росту, и это уже было кое-что. Затем Бермессер со вздохом принялся отдирать от камзола крючки. Он обломал ногти, которые раньше любил аккуратно подстригать и даже полировать в часы досуга, но всё же оторвал пару крючков. Крепкие нитки пришлось грызть зубами — портной постарался на славу, ещё бы он не постарался для сиятельного графа…  
Даже такой человек, как Бермессер, не мог не знать, что рыба не дура и глотать голый крючок не станет, нужна была блесна. Он принялся отрывать с рукавов камзола пуговицы, и это оказалось легче, чем с крючками. Привязав на конец верёвки крючок и над ним пуговицу, он тщательно осмотрел своё творение и с надеждой погрузил его за борт, крепко зажав в руке второй конец. Если ему повезёт… нет, ему не может не повезти. Он хочет жить и будет жить, в этом ему помогут смекалка и жажда мести. Бермессер ухмыльнулся, мысленно приободряя себя. Это всего лишь вода, люди уже много веков умеют с ней справляться. Правда, некоторых она всё равно убивает, как убила Западный флот в битве при Хексберге…  
Поводя рукой, Бермессер старался, чтобы самодельные крючок и блесна ни на секунду не прекращали движения, чтобы привлечь голодную рыбу. Он нависал над бортом, едва не зачерпывая воду и успевая откинуться назад только в последний момент.  
— Ну где же ты, мелкая тварь? — прошептал он, всматриваясь в воду, предательски отражающую солнечные лучи. — Иди сюда, я хочу есть не меньше, чем ты! И пить…  
При мысли о воде он вздохнул со сладострастием, известным только тому, кто когда-либо испытывал подобную жажду. В его горле уже всё пересохло, скоро он едва сможет ворочать языком и разлеплять спёкшиеся губы. Может, уже к завтрашнему утру.  
Вода под лодкой странно потемнела, и Бермессер сморгнул. Когда он снова присмотрелся, море по-прежнему было зелёным, но верёвочка в его руке всё не натягивалась.  
Где-то позади него раздался шум, не похожий ни на что, слышанное им ранее на протяжении этих суток, и он обернулся. Менее чем в одной шестнадцатой хорны от него поднималась блестящая серая гора. Кит! Он видел больших и неповоротливых китов с корабля, но никогда — так близко. Сейчас он ударит хвостом воду или саму лодочку — и вот и смерть. Выронив своё подобие удочки, Бермессер схватился за вёсла.  
Китовья спина медленно скрылась из глаз, зато поднялся хвост, сам размером со шлюпку, ударил по воде так, что Бермессера окатило с ног до головы, по крайней мере, так ему показалось.  
Шлюпка затанцевала на поднятой волне, и он едва не вывалился. Всё, что ему теперь оставалось, это чтобы киту не вздумалось поиграть с его жалкой скорлупкой. Прошла томительная минута, волны утихали, кит больше не появлялся, и Бермессер вытер пот со лба дрожащей рукой.  
Верёвочку с крючком и пуговицей он потерял, да и кит наверняка распугал всю рыбу.  
Бермессер с непреходящей злостью принялся грести прочь от солнца. Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что не справится и скоро умрёт.  
Но море и заходящее солнце к его беде были равнодушны.


End file.
